The Dying Light: A Thomas x Newt Story
by olliexcameron
Summary: Original version with Thomas x Minho, this one's Newt instead of Minho. "Flashbacks suddenly appeared, reminding me how Newt was always there for me, helping me, caring for me. I never really loved anyone, never fell in love before. Now I truly know that I love him too, and that he loves me." Thomas x Newt (Rated M for future chapters.) Make sure to leave a review!
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER:** **I am not the owner of The Maze Runner trilogy or any of the characters used below, James Dashner is, and he is amazing.**

Note: Let's just imagine that WICKED fixed and dropped Thomas back to the Gladers at night instead of in the morning or afternoon and that they did make a bonfire in The Scorch Trials after the WICKED fixed him. or that Thomas never fell in love with Teresa or Brenda. This fan fiction is written in Thomas' point of view, instead of The Maze Runner trilogy's third person view **.**

* * *

 _ **"He sucked in a long, slow breath, closed his eyes, then welcomed the rest, welcomed that heavy feeling of slumber as it started pulling him into its depths. The sounds around him seemed to fade away, the air to thicken. A calm came over him, then sleep." - Chapter 42, The Scorch Trials by James Dashner**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

I opened my eyes. Even in the dark, I can see that everyone is already asleep.

The past events still haunt me. If only I can erase those horrifying events or these feelings with a push of a button.

I slowly stoop up from the cold sand, trying not to wake everyone up and walked outside of the shelter. I decided that I needed to take a walk and that I needed some air, so I can think. I kept walking until I finally reached the dying bonfire, the Gladers made the bonfire after WICKED dropped me off at 9PM. It's 1AM now, cold and windy.

I sat on the ground, then stared at the dancing fire, probably enjoying its last few minutes of life. And then I lied down on my back, stared at the stars, and then finally the moon.

"I just want to survive, live, and be happy with my life." I whispered to myself.

I closed my eyes and put both of my hands behind my head as my pillow. It's probably stupid, out here, lying down with my eyes closed.

 _What if a Crank attacks me? Or something worse that we haven't seen yet?_ WICKED is unpredictable.

"Doesn't matter, Maybe turning to a crank would be better because I won't emotionally feel anything. Or maybe that to be eaten by a Crank, that death, is better. No more pain, feelings, and tears. " I sighed.

"Or maybe not."

I tensed, kept my eyes closed, afraid of what I might see. A Crank? No, the voice is familiar.

Newt.

I opened my eyes, and there he is, Our brave, strong leader.

"You better explain why you're out here late at night and thinking about death, Tommy" Newt said, trying not to wake the Gladers up.

I sat and stared at him. "You better explain why you're out here too."

He looked around first as if he's about to tell me a secret and that a Crank might hear it. He stretched, sighed and put his hand behind then scratched his head as if he's really confused. "I'm out here because of you bloody shank! I'm worried 'bout you Tommy. You're acting weird lately." He said with one eyebrow raised.

I'm surprised about this, this worried side of Newt rarely shows up. "I'm going crazy. I'm turning to a Crank. I mean, how are we going to survive this? I'm done, Newt. I'm tired and maybe a permanent rest won't be so bad."

He dropped his hand and sat beside me. Stared at the dying bonfire and then at me. I stared back at his glazed eyes.

 _Are those tears?_ Now I'm really surprised.

"We just need to. We'll survive, Tommy. We can do this. Don't ever lose hope."

We stared at each other's eyes, our eyes that are threatening to release tears of pain and suffer.

Newt's tears fell and slid down to his cheek, then he moved forward quickly and crushed his mouth to mine.

I didn't move, or do anything. I only stared at his closed crying eyes. My tears finally fell, I didn't reject him or anything, in fact I finally entered his mouth and our tongues collided.

He tastes like strawberries, maybe he recently ate strawberries before going to sleep. I opened my mouth wider and welcomed him.

His tongue swirled with my mine, craving for more. He held my face carefully, trying not to move his hands somewhere else of my body. After what seemed like 10 seconds of kissing, I stopped, stared at him as he stared back wide open, shocked.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

He closed his eyes, as if afraid of what my reaction would be. "Because I love you, Tommy." He said to me, crying. "And I'm sorry."

"Since when? And why are you sorry?"

"Ever since you arrived, I felt these things for you. Things I never expected. I'm sorry because I never told you that I love you earlier when our lives weren't at risk." He gripped his hair tightly.

Flashbacks suddenly appeared, reminding me how Newt was always there for me, helping me, caring for me. I never really loved anyone, never fell in love before. Now I truly know that I love him too, and that he loves me.

"Don't be sorry, It's okay, I love you too."

He stared at me, he stopped crying. Instead of his eyes being wide open, his mouth is.

"You love me too?" For a moment he smiled but quickly faded away.

"I guess so, maybe, yeah. Flashbacks reminded me of how you were always there for me, helping me, taking care of me."

"I thought I'm straight. But you proved me wrong. I fell in love with you so hard and I didn't expect it. You're different, Tommy. There's something about you. I only acted straight after I noticed that I fell in love with you because the Gladers might not accept me. I tried to keep my mouth shut."

"Hey." I scooted and put his head of my shoulder while I run my fingers through his hair. "If they don't accept you for who you are, then they really are shanks." I chuckled as I played with his hair.

Newt smiled and laughed but it immediately faded away. I smiled back anyway.

"Come on, you cry baby. We better take a rest." I told him.

Newt playfully punched me on my shoulder and smirked. "Hey, you were the first one to cry you drama shank!"

"Oh? Do you want me to ask WICKED to show the video to the Gladers and rewind the video as to who cried first?" I smirked and playfully punched him back.

We both stood up at the same time but he ran away first while I stayed back.

"Hey Tommy! I'll pound your stupid stinkin' ass tomorrow!" He shouted while running and smiling.

 _Ah. The alpha Newt is back._ I smirked again, wondering whether he's actually serious or not.


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

The next day we stayed at the same place, Newt ordered some Gladers to explore near old houses to see if they could find anything, while the others to take more rest.

Newt asked me in the afternoon that if he and I could talk again late at night while everybody is asleep.

I said yes.

I walked barefoot, nearing the newly lit bonfire. I can see Newt's shadow and outline, you can tell he's tired with his head low, crouched back, droopy shoulders. But he's still alert.

I sat down beside him, smiling. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

He smiled. "Nothing, I just wanted you to be with me." Cold wind went through, his hair fluttered as he took my hand, squeezing it.

I squeezed his hand back. "Oh. But do you have any plans?"

He raised his right eyebrow.

I can feel my cheeks turning red. "You weren't kidding?"

He quickly grabbed my face, crushed his mouth to mine. I teased him by not opening my mouth or letting him in. Seconds later he bit my lower part of my mouth and I let out a scream.

I stopped screaming after he entered my mouth, moaning, hungry for more.

 _Newt, you dirty shuck-face!_ I thought out loud even though I'm enjoying the kiss.

I relaxed, and our tongues collided. I touched his face as he devoured my mouth.

We kissed, our tongues swirled around each other, tasting every bit of each other's mouth, We kept moaning, and we kept kissing.

He sat on my lap and pushed me down hard onto my back with his left hand, as he removed his shirt with his right hand. Despite the cold, windy night, like mine, His body is slick with his own sweat, He might be skinny but with his perfectly defined pecs, muscled arms, beautiful abs. He's a skinny toned sex god. He is perfect.

Newt took the hem of my shirt and quickly took it off of me, leaving my bare chest and stomach showing for Newt's pleasure. I'm skinny but I do have some muscles but not as much as Newt.

We stopped what seemed like a minute, looking at each other's features.

 _Is this really happening?_

Then he crouched down and went all down for my left nipple, licking it, biting it as I moan in pleasure.

He stopped. "You like this?" He went down again and bit it harder as his hand played with my right nipple, all this while looking at me with a dirty look.

I moaned, wanting more. But he stopped, I looked at him with lust, his tongue is out, the next thing I know he's licking all over my body, from my pecs to down below near my hard cock caged in my pants.

He slid my pants down quick and immediately went for my aching cock. His warm mouth going up and down my cock, licking and covering it with his saliva. I moaned, and moaned so loudly that he covered my mouth and whispered "Shh! Tommy! You might attract unwanted attention!"

My uncut cock is 7" and well, it's aching to pound Newt's ass. I can feel my whole body turning red as Newt kept licking my cock, my sweet pre-cum and his saliva mixing together.

I can feel myself nearing climax.

"I-I-I don't want to come yet!" But he won't stop, He kept sucking my cock. _I can't handle it anymore, I'm about to cum!_

But surprisingly he removed his mouth from my cock and gripped it hard. Which stopped me from cumming too early.

I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down.

"It's my turn you fuckhead." He whispered as he removed his pants, throwing it away. His 9" hard and thick cock, curving upward. There's something very sexy about curved cocks.

He crawled towards me, levelling his cock to my mouth. And this, In front of me is his hard cock, dripping with pre-cum.

I kept staring at his beautiful fuck-stick until he forced his cock to enter my mouth and immediately my mouth bursts with flavour, the sweet and saltiness of his pre-cum.

It's like doing push-ups, both his hands on the ground except he's thrusting his thick cock into my mouth, fucking my face hard.

He moaned louder than I did as he fucks my face.


	3. Chapter Three

**Note: Always use a condom when having sex, this is for your good health. This is just a fantasy and should stay a fantasy. Cheers.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

He leaned back, looked down at his cock and slowly let his saliva drip onto it. Then he grabbed his cock and spread his saliva all over it. He looked at me. Took my legs, and pulled me to him.

I looked at him, he flashed me a sexy, lustful, devilish, grin.

That's when I knew that this isn't the regular serious Newt. This Newt is sweaty, horny, lustful, hungry, and wants to pound my ass hard with his fuck-stick.

I flashed him a lustful grin back.

He didn't slowly insert his hard cock inside my ass instead he went in so fast and hard, He hit my prostate, It hurt like hell. He went out and then went it again, hitting my prostate once again. This time it felt both painful and amazing. Mostly pleasure compared when he hit my prostate for the first time.

Pain and pleasure mixing well together.

He kept hitting it until all that's left is pleasure. The pain doesn't matter anymore.

"I'm your fuckstick tonight, and I'll pound your fucking ass so hard." He said as he fucked me hard.

In and out,

In

And

Out,

Fucking like crazy under the moonlight.

I am his and he is mine.

"You want me to fill your ass with my cumjuice, yeah?"

He kept thrusting, going in and out. I know he's about to cum.

But before he comes, he stopped, let his cock out of my aching ass. His eyes staring back at me.

"I love you."

Then he thrust back in so hard finally injecting his cum inside me.

"Oh fuck oh fuck!" He let out a deep sexy moan, He didn't stop fucking me as he filled my ass with his cumjuice.

I count his shots, 1, 2, 3- 9 shots of cum. He kept pounding me even after his last cum shot.

He's still horny. His cum is inside me. His sweet beautiful cumjuice is inside me.

The moment I realized he came inside me, I know for sure that I'm the happiest guy right now.

I soon followed him, reaching climax.

"Oh fuck!"

He stopped pounding me once I reached my last cumshot. I had 6 cumshots. And they're all over Newt's sweaty chest.

He took some of my cum using his 2 fingers from his chest, then took his cock out of my ass, which is covered with his cum.

He gave me a dirty look as he quickly inserted his two fingers covered with my cum inside my ass, I let out a moan.

"You like that Thomas?" Newt asked with one eyebrow raised as he twisted his two fingers inside me. I replied with yet another moan.

He took it out and licked his cum covered fingers – our cumjuices! – clean. He stuck his tongue out showing that he hasn't swallowed it yet.

He leaned in, his tongue stuck out, our mixed cum visible. It took me 3 seconds to realize he's inviting me to lick it off his tongue, to kiss him while tasting our cum. I accepted his invitation.

I licked his tongue, tasting his cum, my cum. Sweet and salty. Then we kissed, kissed hard until we had to stop just so we can breathe.

His body is glistening with sweat. He looks handsome and sexy. My Newt.

"I love you too." I replied back.

He smiled, looked at the moon above us then back at me.

"I love you, always."

We kissed again, naked, running our hands through each other's hair. Body covered with sweat and sand. But that doesn't matter, because we're in love.

* * *

END


End file.
